She Promised
by Slytherin Serpents
Summary: just some drabble about my friend but really good... i hope R&R!


HEY EVEYONE!

This is drabble about my buddy who loves Draco

DEDICATED TO SHAMIRA

Here goes...

Shamira...she left...just like that...I thought she cared...

Draco...I do care...just left for you..hope you understand...

I remember that night...so full of passion and what I guessed was love...

It was... I left for your sake...

FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT.

"Shamira, you know I love you?" asked and anxious Draco

"I know you do, and as do I," she replied softly stoking his pale cheek.

"Love me or yourself?" he asked jokingly

"Both," came her serious reply

"What is it love?" he said looking at her. When she spoke in harsh tones, it usually meant something good then bad was to happen...

He looked into her eyes...there was something he couldn't pinpoint...a look... a feeling...

She swooped down on him and roughly kissed him.

He was startled, but soon responded with equal vigour. They parted and stared into the other's eyes. Draco finally understood the look: one of raw animalism burning in her eyes.

Before she could act, he rolled over and pinned her underneath him, between his spread legs. He slowly unbuttoned her cotton polyester blend shirt to reveal a Black lace bra...

He threw off the shirt and it landed softly on the bedside table covering the muggle clock, on which the green numbers flashed 9:45pm before being totally covered.

He worked sucking on her stomach all the way down to the waist of her pants. He tantalizingly unbuttoned tat as well and worked the jeans to her ankles. She did the rest kicking them off. She was now clad in that lace bra and matching panties.

Draco stared at her hungrily and without hesitation pulled off his clothes in a few furious swipes.

He perched himself on her ad began to nibble at her ear while slowly working of her bra. Damn were those things hard to take off.

It eventually slacked and he ripped it off to expose fairly flushed creamy skin and red hard nipples. He bit down on them, experience telling him how to do it and do it good. He stopped his warm mouth slipping easily from the lubricated breasts. She gasped in protest but was silenced quickly when his mouth captured hers in a passionate lip lock.

Her hands roamed his hair, which had now come out of its tie and fell softly unto her face.

He suddenly broke contact and (quite literally) ripped of her panties and began to rub her clit at an agonizingly slow pace. She became wet, he felt it. And slowly pushed 2 fingers up her tight "enclosure"

She moaned. He felt something and rapidly took his hand out of her.

"I thought you said you weren't a virgin!" he spat at her

"I'm not. Ever hear about virginity replacing potions?"

He shook his head and continued on what he was doing before.

Quite unexpectedly he felt a tingling sensation on his long dick and saw her licking it with only the tip of her tongue. Then just as unexpectedly shoved it into her mouth. A burst of please soared through him at the feeling...he moaned. She stopped.

His cock had gotten hard, and he was damn near his release. She positioned him above her entrance and with a tiny nod wrapped her legs around his waist and he was inside her.

She flung her head back in pleasure and yelled for him to harder. Harder and faster. He complied. With several exaggerated shoves she came to her point. She release spilling her juices on the sheet. Seven hard-core shoves later he released. He didn't move from his current state but kept pumping into her.

He finally with drew and the fooled around. Just touching light kissing and heavy licking and such...

Next morning Draco woke up at 6:15am feeling lonely. He looked to his right and saw a bit of parchment.

It read

Drake,

I'm sorry. Love always

Shamira

He sat there with the letter

She promised she'd never leave me...

She fucking promised!

"Why? WHY!" he cried out in frustration sitting nude on his bed

...Cause I care...

END FLASHBACK

She's gone

I've gotta move on...

I've just got to...

yeah so whadoyuh think?


End file.
